


A dream for one night

by tenmillionotters



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Conrad never remembered these nights, but Uriel did. Where he had been seeking a bond, any type of relationship, he was met with a burning passion that was consuming his sanity. Was it love that he felt when Conrad held him down, when he used him to him to rid himself of the noise in his head?





	A dream for one night

**Author's Note:**

> Conrad belongs to @ ashenhunter on Twitter. Uriel is my own character.

Uriel felt the heat press against his body, he felt shivers run down his spin, Conrad was merely a shadow of himself in this moment. It was something about the winterlanters that reduced him to nothing but this… this… what was it? 

It were rough, demanding touches; it were heated, blind kisses that explored every inch of his mouth; it were lips wrapped around his cock, a tongue that teased him till he cried.

Conrad never remembered these nights, but Uriel did. Where he had been seeking a bond, any type of relationship, he was met with a burning passion that was consuming his sanity. Was it love that he felt when Conrad held him down, when he used him to him to rid himself of the noise in his head? 

Maybe it was wrong of him to long for moments like this, moments like this in which Conrad would pull him close with brute force, bury his face in his hair murmuring nonsense while he mindlessly undressed the younger man. 

He never complained, he never fought back. Conrad was his first time and he should also be the last, even if only he couldn’t remember it, it was worth it. 

Whimpers and whines escaped him as he felt his hunting partner kiss his bare skin, he wanted to stop him, he didn’t understand the sudden tenderness of his actions. Did he mistake him for someone else…? He must be… sometimes he whispered someone’s name in his sleep, a woman’s name… 

What kind of person was she? Someone whom he loved so dearly must be a wonderful person, someone who wasn’t like him… he felt tears flood as his eyes as he tried to shake off the jealousy. He mustn’t think about it, not in a night like this, not when Conrad was _his_. 

Nothing had changed since the first time this happened, everything had changed since the first time this happened. Uriel had never shied away from it, feeling the heated kisses made him long for all that Conrad could give him. He offered himself to the other, he welcomed him. 

A muffled scream and a soft moan escaped the young man, he felt his partner’s fingers slip into his body, stretching him out. It was the same as always, this feeling that left him long for more. When they did it for the first time he was so tense he couldn’t even enjoy it fully, now he was more relaxed, more content. 

His obedience was rewarded with heated kisses on his chapped lips. There was no gentleness in his kisses, only passion and lust, leaving Uriel wounded and bleeding, longing for more. 

If this was the only love he would know in this life, he would be grateful for it. He felt Conrad’s hand wrap around his throat while he pushed his cock deep inside the younger man’s body that was begging for release. 

No matter how hard Conrad pressed down it was never enough to hurt him, it was never enough to break his neck or windpipe, but it was more than enough to make him cry and beg. 

He suddenly felt how the older man pulled him up, it seemed like the sound of his cries had confused him, even through the noise in his head he felt like he needed to protect … this… thing… person...? 

Uriel was confused, he wasn’t sure what was happening, he felt Conrad’s arms wrap tightly around him while he rocked his hips. This time it felt different, Uriel hated it. He didn’t want him to be tender, he didn’t want him to be gentle. 

“Conrad please… please just…”, God, why did he even try? There was no way that Conrad could form a cohesive thought, if he did… they wouldn’t be doing this. 

Uriel pushed him back, he was confused but let it happen, if he would have to endure this gentleness then he at least wanted to be in control over it. Whatever… whoever Conrad was thinking of, whatever… whoever he was longing for, Uriel would play that role tonight. 

His body moved elegantly, he remembered wanting to become a dancer, maybe in a kinder time… when his life was still the perfect illusion of happiness his mother created. 

A weak grin formed on his lips, “Do you like what you see…?” 

The only reply he got was a deep, throaty grunt as his hips thrust against Conrad’s. 

“Yeah I thought that much…” 

It didn’t matter, nothing mattered right now. He felt his large hands roam over his body, searching for something to hold onto, but Uriel wouldn’t let him. He should keep on searching, he should keep on touching him for as long as it pleased him. 

But when his hand wrapped tightly around his shaft he couldn’t complain either, “C-Conrad…” Oh? He did respond to hearing his name being moaned so tenderly, he did respond to it by gripping Uriel’s cock harder. 

All the noise, all the confusion that was slowly fading from his mind seemed to fill the younger man’s head now. What did he want? What did he feel? He looked down, his eyes met Conrad’s and he felt as if a knife was rammed right into his chest, words began to bleed out of his trembling lips, dripping down on his lover. Yes… yes… that’s what he was, he wasn’t a stranger, he wasn’t his partner, he was his lover, even if it was only for a single night. 

“Conrad… I -...”, say it now or regret it forever, “Conrad I…” He leaned down, feeling his hands press against the cold floor they were lying on, tears dripped from his lashes as he smiled tired, “I love you.” 

As expected he didn’t register the words, thank God. Or did he…? Uriel felt his fingers dig deep into his hips, he took the lead again, but he moved slower, more tenderly, it felt as if he wanted the young man to vanish in his embrace. He kissed him, he kissed him gently, he let him feel things he hadn’t know before. Soft groans bleed into the kiss, but what did they mean? 

Did he try to say something…? No, no no no no no. He didn’t want to hear it he didn’t deserve to hear it, his whines turned into screams, he lost control over his senses when he felt Conrad’s cock twitch as he released himself inside of him. 

Uriel felt his own orgasm wash over his body, render him helpless as he watched his semen drip down on the other. He wished to mark him permanently, he wanted the world to know, but nobody ever would… 

Strong arms wrapped around his shivering body, Conrad pulled him closer. It would be a long and cold night. Uriel cried as he repeated the words like a mantra, _I love you, I love you, I love you_. 

When the morning would come, Conrad wouldn’t remember any of it, but Uriel could dream at least for one night.


End file.
